


Still A Chair

by HanniMikkelsen



Series: SpaceDogs 'Verse [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), MaDancy - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adam's Planetarium, Arguing, Crying, Drinking, Eating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hangover, Hugs, Living Together, Lots of Nigel!swearing, M/M, Smoking, SpaceDogs babies can't be happy all the time, Spacedogs, couple fights, daddy tummy (brief mentions)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniMikkelsen/pseuds/HanniMikkelsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel and Adam have been living together for just over a month, and Nigel wants to make a change that Adam is not happy about. A fight ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Apartment, It Is A-Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: This story takes place about 2-3 weeks after [Meeting Mrs. Raki](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5761540/chapters/13275397).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel wants to make a change. Adam doesn't. They fight.

The guys had just finished dinner, and Adam was stretched out on the couch when Nigel returned to the room with a beer in hand.

“Comfy?” Nigel said with a smirk.

The puppy smiled and nodded, eyes heavy with sleep. Nigel decided not to disturb Adam and instead relocated to the off-white arm chair. He settled into the chair that had always felt a little small for his taste, and he kicked his feet up onto the edge of the coffee table.

“Nigel,” Adam whined softly.

“What?” Nigel took a pull from his beer.

“Don’t put your feet on the coffee table.”

Nigel smirked. “I’m not wearing shoes.”

“I know, but we eat and drink off of it.”

“Not directly off of it.”

Adam’s nose wrinkled up. “That would be gross.”

Nigel smiled. Adam could be a bit of a clean freak sometimes.

“It’s not a foot rest,” Adam insisted. He shifted on the couch and reached out, trying to swat Nigel’s feet from the coffee table.

Nigel snorted. “My feet are not hurting it.”

“Your feet are all sweaty.”

“They are not.”

“They were. You wore shoes all day.”

Nigel rolled his eyes and took another sip. “Adam, it’s fine. We use plates when we eat. None of my foot sweat is going to touch your food.”

“Nigel,” Adam whined again, drawing out the vowel sounds.

Nigel raised his eyebrows and stared at Adam.

“Please?” Adam said softly.

Nigel chuckled and then said, “You’re so neurotic.” But he pulled his feet off the coffee table and placed them flat on the floor.

“That’s not nice.”

“Hey, I moved my feet. Besides, your neuroses are adorable.”

Adam smiled.

“One of these days, really soon, I’m getting a chair with a footrest.”

Adam’s smile faded as he looked at Nigel. “Why?”

“Uh, so you don’t yell at me for putting my feet up.”

“I didn’t yell.”

“Okay, so you don’t fucking get on me for it.”

“Oh.”

“Besides, this chair is too small. I think it was made for skinny people.”

“It’s just a regular arm chair, Nigel.”

“Yeah, well, my huge ass likes huge, plush recliners.”

Adam frowned. “Your butt is not huge.”

Nigel smirked. “Either way, I need a bigger chair.”

“Why don’t you just sit over here with me? The couch is big enough for your butt.”

Nigel laughed. “Well, I’d fucking hope so, darling.” He took another drink. “But that still wouldn’t help with putting my feet up. And I like to rock as well. This chair doesn’t move.”

Adam picked at a spot on the couch cushion beside him.

“What?” Nigel asked.

“I just don’t see why you need a chair. We have plenty of comfortable furniture.”

“Comfortable for you,” Nigel said, waving a hand Adam’s direction to indicate how relaxed Adam looked.

“I can sit up if you want to come back over here.”

“Can I put my feet up on the coffee table?”

“You _can_. But you _may not_.”

Nigel snorted. “You run a tight ship, puppy.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Adam pushed himself up, moving to sit.

“Lie down, Adam. I’m not coming over.”

“Oh.” Adam frowned and settled down, curling up on his side again.

“Who do you think has the best recliners?”

“I don’t know.”

“I guess I can ask around. Check out a few places.”

Adam sighed heavily.

“What?”

Adam shook his head.

Nigel furrowed his brow. He knew that was Adam’s way of avoiding answering. “Puppy, what is it?”

“I’m just sleepy.”

Nigel stared at him. Adam watched him for a moment and then averted his eyes. After a few moments, he closed them.

Nigel was confused. It seemed as though Adam didn’t want him getting any new furniture, but Nigel couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out a reason why that would be so. He wanted to chalk it up to Adam’s sleepiness – and possible annoyance with Nigel for putting his feet on the coffee table – but deep down, Nigel didn’t believe that was the reason.

***

Nigel had swung by a couple of furniture stores on his way home from work. He had found several suitable recliners but decided on a dark brown one that felt incredible when he tried it out. It would lie completely flat and was wide enough that he didn’t feel cramped while sitting in it. By the time he jogged up the steps to the front door of the apartment, he was excited to share the news with Adam. When he walked in, Adam came out of the kitchen, carrying a bottle of water.

Nigel smiled. “Hey, guess what.”

Adam looked up at him, eyes wide with question. “What?”

“I found the perfect chair.”

“The perfect...”

Nigel removed his jacket as he spoke. “It’s brown suede, the most fucking comfortable chair I’ve ever been in. It’s extra wide which will be roomy right now. You could probably even sit in it with me. Or, you know,” he said, flashing a grin, “if I get fatter, I’ll still fit in it.”

Adam’s expression fell. “Oh.”

Nigel watched his puppy, confused. “What’s wrong?”

Adam shook his head.

“You don’t seem excited. Did you miss the part where I said you could sit in it with me?”

“No, I heard that.”

“Do you not want to sit in it with me?”

“That’s not it.”

“Is it the part about me getting fatter? I know I already have some pudge. I mean, I can try to keep the weight off, I guess.”

Adam sighed. “No, that’s fine. You can get fatter.”

Nigel snorted. He tossed his jacket onto the back of the chair.

Adam frowned. “I just mean that you don’t need to try to keep the weight off. I like you big.”

Nigel smiled. “Thanks, darling.” He waited for Adam to say more, but he didn’t. Nigel shook his head, furrowing his brow as he did so. Adam glanced at him but said nothing. “Okay, what’s going on?”

“Not much.” Adam set his water bottle down on the coffee table. “I was thinking of going for a walk in a little while, maybe.”

“Not what I meant.”

“Oh.” Adam frowned. “What did you mean?”

“I meant what the hell is going on with you? You seem upset.”

Adam’s eyes darted around the room, landing on anything but Nigel.

Nigel walked to him and lightly ran his hands down Adam’s arms. “What is it, love?”

Adam chewed his lip and then blurted out, “I don’t want you to get a chair.”

Nigel smirked. “Because you want me on the couch with you? Sweet, love. But like I said, we can both fit in the chair. You might have to be partially on my lap, but I think it could work fine.”

“No, I don’t want a new chair.”

“Oh. Well, that’s fine too. You don’t have to sit in it.”

“ _No_ ,” Adam urged, his voice rising slightly. “I don’t want a new chair in the apartment.”

Nigel snorted. The idea seemed so absurd to Nigel, and he assumed Adam was joking, but Adam rarely ever joked that way. His jokes were quick and often dry. He didn’t drag them out. And, in all honesty, he looked genuinely upset. Adam had never been a good actor, in Nigel’s opinion. Nigel furrowed his brow, starting to think Adam was serious, even if he couldn’t understand the reason. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want everything to change.”

“Everything? What everything? Adam, I moved in weeks ago and hardly anything has changed at all.”

“And those things were enough.”

Nigel stared at him, dumbfounded. He knew Adam was opposed to change, but this seemed a bit extreme even for him. “Okay, you’re joking, right?”

“No.” Adam jerked his arms free and crossed them over his chest.

“You can’t be fucking serious. Are you really telling me I can’t buy my own fucking furniture?”

“You don’t need to buy furniture. There’s already plenty here. That’s why we put your stuff in storage.”

“We put my stuff in storage because this place was already furnished—”

“With _my_ stuff.”

“—and we didn’t need doubles of everything. I left all my shit behind, and you’re telling me that I can’t have anything here of my own?”

“You do have your own stuff.”

“Like what, Adam?”

Adam’s mouth opened and then closed again. His eyes darted briefly and then they lit up. “You brought your clothes.”

“What the hell did you expect me to do? Wear yours? Besides, they don’t take up any more room, since I put them into an empty dresser you already had in your bedroom.”

“I let you bring a coffee maker. And I let you get that treadmill you hardly use.”

Nigel felt a sting at those last few words but tried not to focus on them. Adam had always insisted he loved Nigel with extra weight on him, so Nigel tried not to read too much into it. He shook his head, instead focusing on another word Adam had used. “ _Let_ me? You _let_ me have those things?”

“Yes.”

“I’m pretty sure I bought both of those things without your fucking permission.”

“But I allowed you to bring them here.”

“You didn’t fucking _allow_ it, Adam. I live here, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“How could I forget that?”

“It’s a figure of fucking speech.”

“Oh.” Adam sighed and then said, “I’m not sure you really need that coffee maker either. That’s a lot of caffeine. And the treadmill…”

“What about the treadmill?”

“You don’t need to lose weight. I don’t know why you bought it.”

“What about the fucking planetarium?”

Adam frowned. “What about it?”

“Do we need _that?_ ”

Adam chewed his lip and then nodded.

Nigel laughed. It was a rough, humorless laugh that only helped to get his blood pumping. “Oh, _that_ we need. Because it’s yours, right? It’s something for you.”

Adam frowned. “It helps me.”

“I know it fucking helps you, Adam. That’s why I went out and bought it and fucking installed it for you!”

Adam flinched.

Nigel’s heart pounded in his chest as he stared at his puppy. His adorable, selfish little puppy. His teeth began to hurt, and he tried to relax his jaw he hadn’t realized he had been clenching.

“What about what helps me, Adam? Does that fucking matter to you?”

“Of course it does!”

“Well, I want a fucking comfortable place to sit. And I don’t think I need your permission for that.”

“I don’t want to change the living room,” Adam yelled. “You can get comfortable in the furniture we already have.”

“What the hell is your problem?” Nigel barked.

Adam frowned deeply.

“I thought living here meant that this place was now mine too.”

“It is.”

“No. No, it’s not. You clearly want this place to yourself. I’m not even sure why the hell we moved in together.”

Adam inhaled sharply and light reflected off the welling tears in his eyes.

“Well, you know what? Fucking _have_ it to yourself.” Nigel brushed passed Adam.

“What?"

Nigel snatched his jacket from the back of the chair.

“Wait. What does that mean?”

Nigel pulled his jacket on and headed for the door.

“Nigel, stop.” Adam ran over and grabbed his arm. “Nigel!”

Nigel halted in front of the door. “What, Adam?”

“Don’t leave.”

“Why? Clearly this isn’t my place.”

“Yes, it is!”

“No, Adam. You live here. Everything’s yours. I’m just a guest who has overstayed his welcome.”

“Nigel,” Adam said, his voice breaking slightly. “That’s not true.”

Nigel grabbed the door knob and turned, pulling the door open.

“Don’t leave!”

Nigel worked his arm free of Adam’s grasp. “Enjoy your very own fucking apartment.” He slipped out the door and slammed it behind him.

As he descended the front steps, he half-expected Adam to follow him and grab him and plead with him to come back inside. But he didn’t. When Nigel reached the sidewalk, he stopped. He didn’t know where to go. Clearly he wasn’t welcome at Adam’s, but he had moved out of his old apartment weeks ago. He swiveled his head, looking up and down the street. It was getting dark and despite his love of cold weather, he preferred not to sleep in the park or under a bridge. He sighed, and turned north, heading towards the only place he could think to go.


	2. Coping Mechanisms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam cope separately after their fight.

Adam shook with sobs as soon as Nigel slammed the door. He wanted to run after him, but his legs wouldn’t work. His vision was blurry with tears and his chest ached. He stood in place, crying, unable to catch his breath for several minutes. The tears dried up as Adam began to feel woozy. When he could move his legs again, he walked to the door and put his palm against it. He doubted Nigel was still outside, and he didn’t know where he had gone. There was no use going after him now.

Adam sank to the floor and leaned back against the door, pulling his knees up and staring at the hard wood floor of the entryway. He needed Nigel to come back and help him calm down. He didn’t think he could do it on his own. His hands shook and he rubbed them over his shins until his breathing slowed.

When he no longer felt as though he might pass out, he looked up. His eyes skimmed over the apartment, stopping on the hallway that led to the bedroom, the bathroom, and the—

Adam got to his shaky feet, bracing himself against the door. He stared down the hall and forced his legs to move. A few moments later, he was at the door to the study. The study where Nigel had set up Adam’s planetarium a couple of weeks earlier. It was the only thing Adam thought could calm him down since Nigel was gone. He opened the door and went inside.

The room was dark. There was a window across from the door, but Nigel had installed black-out blinds so that Adam could enjoy his planetarium at any time of day without being distracted by the sunlight streaming in through the window.

Adam closed the door, found the switch in the dark and flipped it on. Stars immediately began to spin along the walls and ceiling. Adam easily found the floor recliner Nigel had bought for him – he had done it so many times in the dark – and he lay down. He felt tears stream down the sides of his face as he stared up at the rotating sky.

He heard a chirping noise and quickly pulled his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He didn’t even check the caller ID before tapping to answer. He put the phone to his ear and said, “Nigel?”

There was a brief silence and then a familiar voice said, “No, Adam.” It was his mother.

“Oh.”

“Are you okay, honey?”

Adam’s throat tightened, and he fought more tears. “No,” he whispered.

“What’s wrong?”

Adam sniffled, unable to form words.

“Adam, did something happen? Adam? Are you still there?”

Adam took a few deep breaths and after several moments, he tried to speak. “I…he…”

“What happened, sweetheart?”

“He left,” Adam whispered.

“Who left?” she asked. Then, a moment later, she added, “Nigel?”

“Yes.”

“Where did he go?”

“I don’t know. He left.”

“Did you two have a fight?”

Adam sniffled and nodded.

“Adam?”

“Yes,” he finally answered aloud.

“Aww, I’m sorry, sweetheart. What happened?”

“He…he was mad. And he left.”

“Why was he mad?”

“I…he wants to change everything.”

“What does he want to change?”

“Everything.”

“Like what, Adam? Something in your relationship?”

“The apartment.”

“He wants to change apartments?”

“No. He wants to change things _in_ the apartment.”

“Oh.” There was a momentary silence and then she said, “And you don’t want that?”

“No.”

“What does he want to change?”

“Everything!”

“Sweetheart—”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“It’s okay, Adam.” She continued to talk to him and ask him about their fight. Adam wasn’t up to discussing it much at first and mostly listened to her tell him how normal it was for couples to fight and that they just needed to let each other cool off and then they could make up.

“But he left,” Adam said, feeling tears sting his eyes again.

“He didn’t leave you, though, did he?”

“Yes. He left me here.”

“No, I mean… he didn’t break up with you, did he?”

“Oh. No. I don’t think so.”

“Okay.”

“But he did say he doesn’t know why we moved in together and that I—” His throat constricted again and he found it difficult to speak. He whispered, “He told me to have the apartment to myself.”

“Adam, he was upset. Sometimes people say things they don’t mean.”

“But…what if he _did_ mean it?”

“Honey, he just needs to cool off. You two can talk again later. Or tomorrow.”

Adam sniffled. “I guess so.” But he wasn’t so sure. Nigel had been very mad, and Adam wasn’t sure he was coming back. Adam felt another sob tighten his chest. “I should go,” he managed to choke out.

His mom offered what he assumed were words of encouragement, but he barely heard her over his own fear for his relationship with Nigel. After another few minutes, they hung up and Adam rolled onto his side, threw an arm over his face, and cried again.

***

Nigel lit a cigarette as he walked quickly through the streets. He didn't know what Adam's problem was. All Nigel wanted to do was get a new fucking chair. He wasn't even suggesting they get rid of the arm chair or any of the other furniture in the apartment. He simply wanted to add to it. But no. Adam wouldn't have that. Sure Adam had lived there first, but Nigel thought he'd have some input once he moved in. Maybe this was Adam's way of telling him they were moving too quickly.

If that were the case, Nigel had no idea where the fuck he'd go. And if Adam didn't want to live with him, Nigel didn't know what that said about their relationship either.

Nigel's stomach tightened uncomfortably. He hadn't expected any of this. They had been doing so well, and Nigel thought things were great between them. He felt his nerves kick into overdrive, wondering if that feeling had been one-sided.

Nigel reached his destination less than a half hour later. He snuffed out the cigarette in the ash tray over the trashcan out front. Then he went into the apartment complex. When he reached his friend's place on the fourth floor of the walk-up, he knocked. The door swung inward a few moments later.

"Hey, man," Marty said. He stepped aside and waved Nigel in.

"Hey," Nigel grunted. He walked into the apartment and paced.

"Uh oh." Marty closed the door and turned around to face Nigel. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Marty smiled. That knowing smile he had given Nigel countless times since they had known each other the past year or so. "How about a beer?"

Nigel nodded. "Sure." Then, he followed his friend into the kitchen.

Marty removed two beers from the refrigerator, popped both open with the bottle opener he found in a drawer, and he handed one to Nigel.

"Come on," he said.

Nigel took a long drink from his bottle and followed Marty to the living room. Nigel set his beer on the coffee table and removed his jacket. He draped it over the back of the couch and sat down. 

Marty took a seat in a nearby recliner.

"That's a nice fucking chair," Nigel muttered.

Marty chuckled. "Thank you."

"Did you know I'm not allowed to have a nice fucking chair?"

Marty furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

"Who the fuck knows."

"All right. Tell me what happened."

Nigel ran through the story about wanting a comfortable chair and Adam saying no. When he finished, he practically growled and then took another long pull from his beer.

"He didn't give you any reason?"

"No. He just said he doesn't want everything to change." Nigel scoffed. "What the fuck has even changed?"

"He's pretty opposed to change, isn't he?"

Marty knew Adam too. Nigel had introduced them months earlier, so he knew first-hand about several of Adam's, _mostly_ , adorable quirks.

"Yeah, he is. But it's not like I want to change the whole damn apartment. I just want a comfortable place to sit."

"I think we're missing part of the story."

"I think he wants to live alone and is regretting moving in together."

"You really think that's it?"

Nigel shrugged and rested his head back. "I don't fucking know."

"How did you leave things?"

Nigel shook his head. "Not great. I told him he could have the place to himself because it seems like it's not mine at all anyway."

"What did he say to that?"

"He said it is my place too." Nigel shrugged again. "I don't know what to think."

"I think you need to talk to him."

"Why? He clearly doesn't want me living there. What more is there to discuss?"

"Do you really believe that?"

Nigel sighed but said nothing.

"He's used to things being a certain way."

"I fucking know that."

"So maybe it has nothing to do with you."

Nigel took another drink.

"He's had the same place for a while, and he's used to it being a certain way. Change is difficult for him. He just wants to be comfortable, right?"

"I guess so," Nigel grumbled. He had been so angry just minutes earlier. He was annoyed that Marty was being so damn reasonable. "But I kind of want to be comfortable in my own damn apartment too."

"Of course. We all do."

Nigel looked up at him. "But?"

Marty smiled. "But you are much better at adapting than he is."

"So, what, then? I just have to suck it up and not have my own shit in my own fucking house?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

Nigel raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"Just be patient."

Nigel sighed heavily.

"You love him, right?"

"Of course I fucking love him."

"Well, he really seems to love you too. Just give it some time."

Nigel drained the last of his beer and rested the empty bottle on his knee.

"Take the night and cool off. And then talk to him again when you're ready. _Calmly_."

Nigel snorted. "Yeah, I'll definitely need the night."

Marty smiled. "I've got some extra blankets and stuff. You can take the couch."

Nigel shook his head. "That's not why I came over here."

"Don't worry about it. You sound like you're not ready to go home yet. And you're not staying at a hotel."

"That wouldn't be a big deal."

"Neither is staying here."

Nigel sighed. "Only if you're sure it's not a problem."

"I'm sure. Now, have you eaten?"

Nigel shook his head.

"All right. We'll order something. What sounds good?"

"Whatever you want is fine by me."

Marty ended up ordering pizza and bread sticks. They each grabbed another beer when the food arrived, and Nigel ate until he was stuffed, downing a couple more beers afterwards. He missed Adam though. They had had dinner together every night for months, and Nigel didn't like this change.

As it got later, the alcohol and the stress of the evening started to take its toll on Nigel. Marty retrieved a pillow, a sheet, and a blanket from the other room, and Nigel took them from him, insisting he could make his own bed. He thanked Marty for letting him stay, and then his friend went to bed.

Nigel lay on the sheet-covered couch in just his boxers, with the blanket draped over his thighs. He grabbed his phone from the arm of the couch and tapped at the screen. He stared at the texting screen, debating whether or not to send a message to Adam. It was after eleven, and he assumed Adam was already asleep.

After several minutes, Nigel decided to type the message.

_I love you, puppy._

He sent it and stared at the screen, waiting. When ten minutes had passed without a reply, Nigel sighed and returned his phone to the arm of the couch. He settled in again and tossed and turned for a while before finally falling to sleep.


	3. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of cooling off, Nigel heads home. Adam awakens to find that Nigel never came home. His worry turns to anger, and when Nigel returns home, they both realize that their fight may not be over.

Nigel awoke to a pounding headache. He groaned and tossed an arm over his face, blocking out the sunlight.

“How are you feeling?”

Nigel pulled his arm down and found the source of the voice. _Marty_. And then he remembered. He groaned again.

“That good, huh?”

Once Nigel had finally gone to sleep, he had slept through the night. He sighed and sat up. The upright position only added to his headache and he rubbed his temples, resting his head back against the couch.

“Here.” Marty walked over, and Nigel realized for the first time that he was carrying a glass of water. He held it out.

Nigel took the glass and then Marty held out his fist. Nigel opened his free hand and Marty dropped two white pills into his palm. Nigel popped them into his mouth and washed them down with the water.

“Thanks,” Nigel said, his voice still gravelly with sleep. He leaned forward and set his glass of water down on the coffee table. Then, he retrieved his phone from the arm of the couch and checked for texts. Nothing. He sighed.

“It’s still early,” Marty said.

“What?”

“It’s not even eight. Maybe he’s still asleep.”

“Quit reading my fucking mind.”

Marty chuckled and sat down in the recliner.

“I sent him a text last night, but he hasn’t replied.”

“Like I said, it’s still early.”

“Yeah, I know. He generally sleeps later than I do. And he was probably already in bed last night. Or…”

Marty raised his eyebrows. When Nigel didn’t continue, Marty prodded. “Or what?”

“Or he doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Let’s just assume the sleep thing for now.”

“That’s certainly easier to deal with.”

“Would you like some breakfast? I can make us some eggs or pancakes or something.”

Nigel wrinkled his nose. The hangover mixed with the drama of the night before had left Nigel feeling nauseated. “No, thanks.”

“Wow. Turning down food? That’s a first.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Marty chuckled.

“I just kind of feel sick.” Nigel put a hand to his stomach, feeling the soft skin of the paunch that settled over the waistband of his boxer shorts. He realized for the first time that morning that he was shirtless. He glanced around the room until he spotted his clothes at the other end of the couch. He reached for the shirt and pulled it on. “And I should probably get going anyway.”

“Don’t rush out on my account. You know you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”

“Thanks. But I should get home. I should—” He waved a hand. “—deal with all of this.”

“I agree.”

Nigel got to his feet, his stomach feeling sick. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on and then tucked his phone into his pocket. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Anytime,” Marty said, standing up. “Let me know how it goes.”

“Will do.” Nigel found his jacket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Marty saw him out, and Nigel walked down the three flights of stairs and out onto the sidewalk before he lit up the cigarette he had been holding. He hadn’t made it even two blocks before he had to stop and puke beside the steps of another apartment building. His head still pounded, but his stomach felt better for the remainder of the walk home.  
 

***

Adam had fallen asleep in his planetarium after talking with his mom. He had woken up a couple hours later and gotten up, checking the apartment to see if Nigel had returned. He hadn’t. Teary-eyed, Adam relocated to the bedroom and buried himself beneath the blankets, falling asleep again a short time later.

When Adam awoke, he was curled up on Nigel’s side of the bed, his cheek nestled against Nigel’s pillow. Adam inhaled deeply, getting a strong whiff of Nigel’s scent. Adam sighed and rolled onto his back. He was alone in bed. He hadn’t heard Nigel come home. If he had, Adam hadn’t heard him come to bed. And if he had, Adam hadn’t heard him get up again. He doubted any of that had happened, though.

He sighed and sat up. He checked the clock. It was still early. He got up and stumbled out of the bedroom. He checked the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room. Nigel was nowhere to be seen. He even went to the front door and opened it to see if Nigel was outside smoking. He wasn’t. Feeling a pang in his stomach, Adam closed the door again.

Nigel hadn’t come home.

Adam began to worry. He worried for his relationship with Nigel but more than that, he worried for Nigel’s safety. He found his phone on the floor of the planetarium and saw that he had a missed text. He hurriedly tapped at the screen until the message was revealed:

_I love you, puppy._

Adam didn’t know what to think. They had had a big fight. One of their biggest. Nigel had left. He hadn’t come home all night. Yet, here was a text from him, claiming he loved Adam. Calling him “puppy.” Adam frowned.

_Was it a goodbye text?_

Adam’s eyes stung with tears. He took the phone and went to the bathroom. He went through his morning routine, wondering what the status of his relationship with Nigel was. Wondering how Nigel could just storm out like he had done the night before. Wondering how he could stay out all night and not come home. The tears in his eyes dried up, and his nerves felt ragged. He was tense and uncomfortable, and he realized what the emotion was.

_Anger._

He finished in the bathroom and swatted the light switch off – something _Nigel_ rarely ever remembered to do. He went into the bedroom and got dressed, and when he went out into the hall, the front door swung open. Adam stopped in his tracks, watching Nigel come inside.

Adam’s stomach flip-flopped. He was still angry, but he was also relieved. And sad. And worried. His emotions swirled around inside of him, and he didn’t know how to deal with them.

“Why didn’t you come home?” he blurted out.

Nigel closed the door and offered a small smile, but he didn’t look amused or happy. “I stayed at Marty’s.”

“Why?”

“I ended up there last night, and then we were drinking. He offered to let me stay.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Nigel slowly walked towards him. “I sent you a text,” he said, his voice gentle. Soothing.

“You said you love me.”

Nigel smiled again, but that one looked more genuine. “I do.”

Adam folded his arms.

Nigel was in front of him then. He reached out and gently put his hands on Adam’s upper arms. “Puppy—”

Adam tensed. “You didn’t say you were staying at Marty’s.”

“I know.”

“You left me. And you went out drinking and stayed with another man. All night.”

“Adam, we didn’t go out. And don’t say it like that. You know nothing happened.”

“Do I?”

“Yes,” Nigel said firmly.

“How do I know what you did last night, all night, at another man’s apartment?”

Nigel rolled his eyes and Adam clenched his jaw. “Adam,” Nigel started. “You know Marty’s straight. And even if he wasn’t, I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

“No, you’d just leave me here alone.”

“Adam,” Nigel said softly, “we were fighting.”

“And you ran off.”

“I needed some air. Some space. Some time to cool off.”

“Well, I didn’t! I wanted you to stay, but you left me!” Adam twisted free of Nigel’s hands and stormed past him and into the living room.

Nigel joined him a few moments later. “Adam—”

“And you didn’t even let me know where you were. You left, and you stayed out all night, and you didn’t even tell me where you went!”

Nigel rubbed his temples. “Please, stop yelling.”

“No!

“Adam, we can talk about this, but please just stop yelling.”

“Why? Because it’s making _you_ uncomfortable? What about how uncomfortable I was last night?”

“Son of a bitch,” Nigel muttered. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What did you mean?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Last night. You said I could have this place to myself. Are you moving out? Did you break up with me?”

“No, Adam. I’m not breaking up with you. And I don’t want to move out. I want to live with you, but…”

“But what?”

“But it seems like you don’t want me here.”

“You’re the one who said that! I didn’t. I said I wanted you here. I wanted you here, and you left!”

“Oh my God, stop fucking yelling.”

“No!”

“Fucking shit, Adam. I told you why I left. You’re not even listening to me.”

“You’re the one who’s not listening!”

“Stop yelling!” Nigel barked.

“You’re yelling too!”

Nigel inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. “I didn’t come back here to fight again.”

“Well, too bad.”

“Adam—”

“You haven’t even said you’re sorry.”

“Sorry? For what? For wanting to have my own stuff in my own fucking apartment? How fucking selfish can you be, Adam?”

“No! Sorry for leaving me!”

“I left because you were being ridiculous. I was angry and I needed some time away from you.”

Adam’s eyes stung. “You…”

Nigel lowered his voice. “I just needed some space. Some time to calm down, that’s all.”

“Fine. Well, maybe I need _my_ apartment to stay exactly as it is!”

Nigel sighed. “Your apartment, huh?”

“I lived here first.”

Adam could see the way Nigel’s jaw clenched and unclenched, a tell-tale sign that the latter was angry. A part of Adam felt just in making Nigel mad.

“Do you want to live here alone?” Nigel asked.

“No.”

“Are we right back where we started?”

“I don’t know. What does that mean?”

“It means you’re being completely fucking selfish.”

Adam narrowed his eyes. “And you’re being a jerk.”

“So maybe I should just fucking go again, huh?”

Adam frowned. His vision blurred slightly from tears. “You are very good at running away.”

Nigel scoffed and shook his head. “I can’t fucking believe you just said that.”

“Well, it’s true!”

“Yeah, I’m not sure _I’m_ the one being a jerk this time.”

Adam yelled, “Just go then! If you don’t want to be with me.”

“I do fucking want to be with you, you selfish puppy! I want us to live here, together, as equals. Making decisions together about _our_ fucking apartment. But you act like you don’t want me here. Did we move in together too soon?”

Adam frowned. “No.”

“Then, why? Why the fuck are you being so damn selfish about this?”

Adam’s eyes stung and his throat constricted. “Because,” he choked out.

“Because why? You’re going to have to do better than that. I need a real fucking reason. Not this—”

“Because of my dad!” Adam’s breaths were uneven as he tried to force back the tears.

Nigel stared at him, his mouth open slightly. “What?” he asked, his voice much softer.

Adam couldn’t speak. He dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Because of your… What does he have to do with this, Adam?” Nigel asked gently.

Adam squeezed his eyes closed, a few tears sneaking out. Then, he felt Nigel’s hands on his shoulders, pulling him close. Adam leaned into Nigel’s chest, burying his face in Nigel’s neck. Nigel wrapped his arms around Adam and rubbed his back.

“He helped you decorate the apartment, didn’t he?”

Adam nodded.

Nigel sighed softly and then his hand was in Adam’s hair, gripping gently.

Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel’s waist, holding on tightly to the back of the jacket he still wore.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?” Nigel whispered.

“I-I don’t know.”

Nigel sighed again.

“I didn’t want to talk about it,” Adam whispered. “I hoped I could tell you no and you would accept it and we could move on. But then…”

“But then things got out of hand.”

Adam nodded. He stayed in Nigel’s arms, nestled against his chest. Nigel rubbed his back soothingly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I went,” Nigel whispered.

“I’m sorry I said that thing about you being good at running away.”

“Thank you.”

“And I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you the real reason from the start.”

“It’s okay, love.”

Adam sniffled against Nigel’s shoulder. He didn’t want to let go. He felt comforted for the first time in twelve hours and it felt nice. He took in a deep breath and wrinkled his nose.

“You smell like smoke,” he said. “And beer.”

“And probably puke.”

“Ew. Why?”

“Because I puked.”

“Oh.” Adam kept his hands on Nigel’s waist but pulled back enough to look up at him. “Why? Are you sick?”

“Just hungover, darling. I’m fine.”

“Oh.” Adam slid his hands around to Nigel’s front, gently rubbing at his tummy. “Do you still feel like throwing up?”

Nigel shook his head. “I think I got it out of my system.”

“Okay, good.” Adam stopped rubbing.

Nigel smiled gently. “But that felt nice.”

Adam smiled back and resumed rubbing Nigel’s soft belly. “You said you drank. Did you not eat anything?”

“I did last night.” Then, Nigel narrowed his eyes and asked, “Did you?”

Adam smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

“Adam,” Nigel chastised.

“I’m sorry. I was upset!”

Nigel grimaced.

“Sorry,” Adam whispered. He lifted a hand and gently rubbed one of Nigel’s temples.

“We should get you something to eat,” Nigel said.

“Only if you eat too. What would you like? Eggs? Waffles? Sausage?”

Nigel wrinkled up his nose.

“If I’m eating, you’re eating too.” Adam gently patted Nigel’s tummy.

“Maybe something bland.”

Adam smiled. “Waffles, it is.”


	4. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!!
> 
> Summary: The boys make up & cute, fluffy compromising ensues.

“He’s back,” Adam said, smiling.

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart,” his mom said.

He had called her a few minutes earlier. He and Nigel had finished eating, and the latter was in the shower.

“Did you two make up?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“So, did you get the apartment issue figured out, then?”

“I think so. I mean, I told him why I didn’t want things to change.”

“How did he take that?”

“He seemed okay with it. I’m just not ready to change things yet. Dad and I worked hard on this apartment.”

“I know you did, sweetie.”

“Once I told him that – that I didn’t want to change things because of my dad – he seemed okay.”

“I’m glad.”

“But…”

“But what, Adam?”

Adam sighed. As much as he wanted to keep things the way he and his dad had arranged them, he also knew how uncomfortable Nigel was. He didn’t want that. “I want Nigel to feel at home.”

“Does he not?”

“No. He said he’s not comfortable in the furniture. That’s why he wanted a new chair.”

“Well, it is his apartment too, right?”

“Yes.”

“Not everything has to change, Adam. And by adding a new piece of furniture, that doesn’t take away from what you and your dad did together. You don’t have to get rid of anything either. You could rearrange your apartment to make room for a new piece. Or if something doesn’t fit, you can send it here.”

“Really?”

“Of course, honey.”

“Okay.”

“But if you need more time to adjust, just talk to Nigel about it. He seems to be very understanding.”

“He is.”

“Good. I’m glad you two made up.”

Adam smiled. “Me too.”

They hung up a short time later. Adam made his way to the dark office where he lay in the floor recliner, watching the stars of his planetarium rotate around the room. A few minutes later a sliver of light appeared around the door.

“Adam?”

“Yes?”

The light widened and then Nigel’s silhouette entered. He closed the door behind him, pulled up his own floor recliner, and settled down beside Adam.

“Are you all right?” Nigel asked.

“Yes.”

Nigel turned to face him and gently placed his hand on Adam’s chest.

Adam smiled. “You smell good.”

“Much better than vomit, huh?” Nigel chuckled.

Adam giggled. “Definitely.”

Nigel gently rubbed Adam’s chest, down to his stomach. He slipped his hand beneath Adam’s t-shirt and lightly ran his fingertips over Adam’s skin. Adam shivered.

“I talked to my mom.”

“Yeah?”

Adam nodded. “She said that I should talk to you.”

“About what?”

“If I need more time to adjust.”

There was a moment of silence and then Nigel said, “To the chair idea?”

“Yes.”

“Adam, it’s fine. We don’t have to change things.”

“Are you sure?” Adam asked, frowning. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable either, Adam.”

“But it really is your apartment too. I want you to live here and be comfortable.”

“I know. Thank you.” Nigel leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “But hey, if you need more time, that’s fine.”

“But are you _sure_?”

Nigel chuckled. “Yes, love.”

“Okay.”

“But I might put my feet up on the coffee table.”

“Nigel,” Adam whined.

Nigel snorted. “We’ll get some of that glass cleaner and keep it on hand. And we’ll clean the table off every time we want to use it to eat. How’s that?”

Adam sighed. He really preferred it if Nigel would keep his lovely, stinky feet off the coffee table, but as long as it was clean when they needed it to be, he didn’t see any reason why using it as a footrest would hurt. “Fine,” he muttered.

Nigel kissed Adam’s cheek again. “Thanks, love.”

“But just your socks! Or your bare feet. No shoes.”

Nigel chuckled. “Got it.” Adam smiled as Nigel rubbed his tummy. Then, Nigel nudged at his side and said, “Scoot over.”

“Scoot over?” Adam furrowed his brow. The recliner he was in was narrow, just big enough for one. He wasn’t sure where he was supposed to scoot _to_. But he slid to the edge as far as he could.

Nigel moved onto Adam’s recliner and lay pressed against Adam’s side. His arm was draped around Adam’s waist, holding onto the side of the recliner.

“Okay, this might not have been my best idea.” A moment later, Nigel slipped off the side and landed on the floor. It was only a few inches down but he let out an _oomph._

Adam giggled. “You are too big to lie on here with me.”

“I told you my butt’s too big for our furniture,” Nigel said with a snort.

Adam sat up and then moved off of the floor recliner. He pushed it aside and then lay on the carpeted floor next to Nigel. “How’s this?”

Even in the dimly lit room, Adam could see Nigel’s wide smile. “Much better.”

Adam got comfortable, staring up at the indoor sky. Nigel pressed against his side again, resting his hand on Adam’s tummy. Nigel nuzzled Adam’s neck, planting kisses along his skin. Adam giggled and shrugged his shoulder at the tickles, but he didn’t pull away, and Nigel continued to kiss him.

“I like this better,” Adam said.

“Than lying in the chair thing?”

“It’s a floor recliner. But no… I like this better than fighting.”

“Me too, darling.” Nigel said with a chuckle. “Me too.”

***

Nigel strode home after work the following weekend. It was early evening and the sun was on its way down. The first hint of pinks and oranges appeared in the sky as Nigel jogged up the steps to the front door of _his and Adam’s_ apartment.

He was glad their fight hadn’t lasted long. He hadn’t gotten his way on the whole recliner issue, but he was okay with that. He now knew that Adam wasn’t just being selfish. And he knew Adam wasn’t trying to hint that he wanted the apartment to himself. He simply needed some time to adjust to the idea of changing what he and his father had done together.

Nigel could live with that. Hell, if they _never_ changed the apartment because of that reason, Nigel could live with that as well. He didn’t want Adam to be upset, and if Adam was never ready to change the apartment, well, there were much, much worse things in the world. There had been much, much worse things in Nigel’s world before he had met Adam.

But they had come to a compromise. They would leave the apartment as it was until Adam was ready to think about change – whether that day ever came to pass was another issue altogether – and in the meantime, Adam agreed to allow Nigel to use the coffee table as a foot rest, so long as it was properly cleaned before it was used to hold food.

The fight between the two of them had been a big one. Nigel hated fighting with his puppy. He wished he hadn’t stayed away all night, but things had gotten better the next day. They had had another fight that following morning, but then Adam had admitted the truth, and Nigel finally understood. And he was no longer angry with Adam. They had made up quickly after that, and all was right again between the two of them.

Things had settled back into a normal pattern, possibly with a few extra snuggles over the past week to make up for their night apart. But Nigel snuggled on the couch with Adam most nights, using the coffee table as his foot rest. Adam would sigh or whine a little until Nigel reminded him of their compromise. Adam’s aversion to the behavior dwindled throughout the week – or, at least, he didn’t voice it as much – until it became practically non-existent the previous night. And Nigel had kept his word – cleaning the coffee table before each meal they consumed in the living room. Nigel was glad they had reached a compromise.

So when Nigel opened the door to their apartment, he was a little surprised at what he found. He wandered into the living room, mouth hanging open slightly. Adam was nowhere to be seen.

Nigel walked over near the coffee table and stopped in the square that appeared brighter and less worn than the rest of the carpet. The spot where the too-small, off-white arm chair had been just that morning. Where it had been since Nigel had first stepped into Adam’s apartment all those months ago. And knowing Adam, it had been there longer. It probably hadn’t been moved since he and his father had brought it into the apartment.

As Nigel stared at the empty space as though it would suddenly develop the ability to explain what had happened to the chair, Adam walked in.

"Hi," he chirped, a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, love." Nigel gestured at the empty square of carpet beneath his feet. "I thought we worked everything out. Is one of us moving?"

Adam giggled. "No, of course not. I'm just moving some things around."

Nigel narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"To make room."

"Make room," Nigel repeated. "For what?"

Adam beamed at that. He closed the gap between them, practically bouncing. He gently placed his hands on Nigel's waist and squeezed. "For your new chair."

"My..."

"Well, your new recliner, to be exact."

Nigel shook his head. "Wait, I thought we already figured that out."

“We did. But you do want a new recliner, don’t you?”

“I…” Nigel trailed off. Then, he smirked and said, “I’m not sure what the right answer is here.”

“The honest one,” Adam said without missing a beat.

Nigel took in a deep breath, wondering why Adam had suddenly decided to change things. “What’s going on here, Adam?”

Adam’s smile faded and his brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we had a huge fight just a few days ago, right? I didn’t just hallucinate that, did I?”

Adam giggled. “No, you didn’t. Yes, we fought.”

“Right. Because I wanted a chair, and you didn’t want to change things. And then we made up, agreeing that things wouldn’t change.”

Adam shook his head. “That’s not completely accurate.”

“What did I leave out?”

“The part where we agreed things would stay the same until I was ready.”

Nigel furrowed his brow, looking down at his puppy. “ _Are_ you ready?”

Adam took a deep breath. And then he smiled. “Yes.”

Nigel smiled. “Are you sure?”

Adam nodded and leaned against Nigel’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Really, though? Because I don’t want you doing this because you feel guilty or feel like you need to make me happy or something. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or make this change if you’re not entirely ready.”

“It’s okay, Nigel. I’m ready.”

Nigel let a smile creep across his face. His chest felt warm, and he knew it wasn’t just from Adam’s body heat. He wrapped his arms around his puppy and squeezed tightly.

“Why?” Nigel whispered. “Not that I’m not thrilled. I’m just…curious. What changed?”

“I want you be comfortable here. This is your place too, and I want you to feel like it is.”

“Darling, I know, but—”

“I want us _both_ to be comfortable.” He smiled up at Nigel. “In _our_ home.”

“You’re absolutely sure you’re ready, though? Adam, I don’t mind waiting, now that I know the reason.”

Adam shook his head. “My dad and I arranged everything in here.”

Nigel nodded and gently said, “I know.”

“But if you add some things too, it will feel more like your place as well. And then it will be like all three of us have had a hand in decorating, and that’s even better.”

Nigel smiled.

“I don’t want everything to change, but I want to be reminded of you too when I look around our home.”

Nigel pulled Adam tightly against his chest once again. “You are so very fucking sweet, puppy.”

Adam sighed against his shoulder. “Is this okay?”

“This is more than okay, darling.” He kissed the side of Adam’s head. “This is perfect.”

Adam rubbed his back and then shifted to look up at Nigel. “I thought we could go chair shopping tonight before the stores close. Or just go pick up the one you looked at, if that’s the one you want.”

Nigel smiled. “Okay, love. That sounds like a plan.”

Adam beamed up at him.

“What did you do with the arm chair, anyway?”

“It’s in the study. I wasn’t sure where to put it.”

Nigel nodded and then glanced around the living room. “We could maybe move things around a little bit.” He nodded to one side of the room. “Scoot that bookcase over. The arm chair might fit in that corner.”

Adam looked over his shoulder. “Yes, maybe. Then, at least the arm chair is still in here.”

“Exactly.”

Adam smiled. “I like that idea.”

***

Nigel draped himself in the recliner. The suede felt even more comfortable than he remembered. He pulled the lever and the footrest popped up. He grinned as he looked towards Adam who was seated on the couch with his legs crossed.

Adam giggled.

“Better than me putting my stinky feet on the coffee table?” Nigel winked at him.

Adam nodded. “Much better.”

Nigel chuckled and waved a hand, invitation-style. When Adam furrowed his brow, Nigel smirked and said, “Come over here.”

Adam smiled and hopped off the couch. He walked over and looked down at the minimal space between Nigel’s leg and the arm of the chair. Nigel smirked and patted his lap. Adam smiled and then his gaze moved to the footrest. He chewed his lip.

“Oh, just come here.” Nigel gently grabbed a hold of Adam’s wrist with one hand, hooking the other around the smaller man’s waist. He pulled him down, being careful but not gentle.

Adam yelped and then laughed as he awkwardly fell into Nigel’s lap. He righted himself until he was sideways on Nigel’s thighs, legs draped over an arm of the chair. Nigel wrapped an arm around Adam’s lower back, and the puppy leaned into his shoulder.

“How’s this?” Nigel asked, rubbing Adam’s back.

“This is nice.”

“Comfortable?”

“Yes. For now. I can imagine my neck might get a little sore after sitting like this for a while.”

Nigel chuckled. “Well, you’re welcome to stay right here for as long as you feel like it.”

Adam smiled. “Good.”

They were both quiet for several minutes, enjoying the silence and each other’s company. Nigel continued to rub Adam’s back, and the smaller man nuzzled against Nigel’s neck and shoulder.

“Hmm.” Nigel glanced around the room.

“What?”

“I’m just contemplating what to change next.”

Adam’s head popped up, his eyes going wide. “What?”

Nigel kept a straight face as he said, “I’m thinking maybe we could move the couch to the other wall. And get a big screen TV. Oh! And maybe we could completely remodel the kitchen. _And the bedroom_.”

Adam swallowed thickly and his lips parted. His eyebrows turned up at the inside corners. He looked like a scared puppy.

Nigel chuckled and wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist, patting his side. “I’m teasing.”

Adam’s eyes darted back and forth, searching Nigel’s. “Really?”

Nigel smiled and kissed Adam’s cheek. “Really.”

Adam let out a heavy sigh and rested against Nigel’s shoulder again.

“I just wanted to see your reaction.”

“That’s not very nice.”

Nigel chuckled. “So, you’re definitely not okay with changing everything.”

“No. But most people aren’t. I’m okay with changing a few things, though. Slowly.”

Nigel smiled. “I know, love. You’re just fun to tease.”

Adam’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe you _will_ be sitting in this chair all by yourself.”

Nigel laughed loudly. He resumed rubbing Adam’s back. “I love you so much.”

Adam smiled. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (& commenting -- hint, hint ;D)!!! I know this took me forever to finish posting, so thanks to all who came back to finish reading. <333


End file.
